Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a toy block set, particularly, to a pairing toy block set of mutual, mirror symmetry, each having an oblique-plane at one end, and, more particularly, to a toy block assembly having at least one side being of an oblique plane and composed of tiers of toy block groups of different, alternating layouts for tier-to-tier interlocking, with each tier comprising a combination of at least one toy block.
Description of Prior Art
FIG. 1A is an isometric, lower view showing a prior-art “Basic” type, toy block 10 consisting of eight studs as an example. FIG. 1B is an isometric, upper view of the same. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, the prior-art toy block 10 has:                a box-shaped 11        a number of studs 12 placed on a top surface of the box-shaped body 11.        an open space 13 at a bottom of the box-shaped body 11;        a plurality of bottom posts 14, plus        a plurality of edge stoppers 15 in the open space 13.        
The system with such prior-art toy blocks 10 is basically intended for mutual interlocking and assembling with its mating toy blocks using various assembling combinations, while having only three abutting points per each engaged studs 12 upon assembling.
FIG. 1C is a schematic, top view showing a configuration (or layout) 10A for one of the tiers among several other tiers that together, after being stacking up, is intended for making a V-shaped structure model. This tier group is comprised of a number of the prior-art toy-blocks 10. The attempt is to stack up a number of such tiers, in order to simulate a V-shaped structure, like a canted bay window for example, as viewed from the top.
The resulting overall contour of the structure, after stacking up tiers consisting of the prior-art toy blocks 10 only, is far from its intended neat, smoothly lined, bay window, because all the four sidewalls of the prior-art toy block 10 are vertical to each other, thereby rendering the oblique sides of the bay window in jagged lines (or planes), instead of neat, smooth lines (or planes) required of a bay window. One of the solutions with the prior-art system over such challenges is to make a new block in one integral piece, complete with the overall oblique sides and shapes of the final assembly, instead of using a combination of construction elements for multiple assembling in forming the intended oblique (or oriel) sides, consequently leaving little choice for assembling combinations. Such prior-art solutions are as-cast rigid, loosing the basic workings of construction toys in terms of multiple assembling, flexibility, creativity, and combination choices.